Without You as a Friend
by Quee
Summary: A 'Life of Pi' fic. (Quite possibly the only one here, but i hope not.) This is a songfic, using 'Without You as a Friend' from Martin Guerre, about Pi's last few days on the lifeboat with Richard Parker.


__Without You as a Friend

_By Quee_

  


_Disclaimer: I do not own Life of Pi, although I wish I could claim it, as it is quite brilliant. I also do not own Without You as a Friend. It is from Martin Guerre, and belongs to Boublil and Shonberg._

  
  


As I sat on the tarpaulin, I silently said my thanks to Jesus, Mary, Allah, and Vishnu. I had caught many fish that day, and had recklessly saved almost none of them. It had been a long time since I had eaten anything at all. Such was my satisfaction that I could almost remember how it felt to be full. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glance of orange fur, shifting nervously beneath the tarpaulin, and the timid glance of an omega male Bengal Tiger at the few fish that still lay at my feet. I decided to share my good fortune.

"Richard Parker," I exclaimed, "the gods have been very good to us today. It seems, Richard Parker, that you and I may last a little longer yet. Let us be very thankful for our good fortune today."

With that, I picked up the last few fish, and moved to the bench on the floor of the boat. I stood very still, and blew once on the orange whistle.

_Treeeee!_

It was a softer sound than usual. Richard Parker immediately raised his head and sidled toward me, but I could tell by his eyes that he would not attack. I tossed the fish to him, and he looked back, almost gratefully. After all this time, we were comfortable with each other now, and glad for each other's company.

  


_My friend, how you know me so well. The years that we've spent here together._

  


As Richard Parker polished off his share of the fish, I looked wistfully off into the horizon. I had almost completely given up the hope of being rescued by then, but sometimes the desire for solid ground and human contact still overcame me. I turned suddenly. Richard Parker, too, was staring out to sea. He was so close to me. Carefully, I put the orange whistle back into my mouth, so I could warn him off if he turned and attacked. Then, ever so slowly, I ran my hand over the top of his head. It was the only time I had ever tried to pet Richard Parker. He sighed, and rested his chin on the bench, his eyes never leaving the horizon.

  


_You can tell where my journey should end. Where would I be without you as a friend?_

  


I cried a little that night. Silently, with just a few stray tears. I was nearly dry of tears, I had shed so many over the time I had been on this boat. Suddenly, I heard Richard Parker shifting below me, and I smiled slightly.

  


_My friend, all the good times we've shared, the tears that we've ended in laughter._

  


I realized then that Richard Parker had saved me several times over. If it weren't for him, the hyena would have killed me long ago. And, had I been alone for this long, surely I would have gone mad long ago. In return, I had provided him with food, and perhaps he had also needed my company. I realized that we needed each other.

  


_And I swear, who am I to pretend? Where would I be without you as a friend._

  


We drifted and drifted. We made no attempts to control where we went. There was no point. There was nothing we could do.

  


_My friend, our lives are in God's hands now. Perhaps we're the luckiest of men._

  


One day, we saw it. Land. I was almost too exhausted to be happy. Richard Parker, however, was ecstatic. When our boat scraped the sand and we had landed, he leapt out, shakily running back and forth over the beach like a madman. I was afraid to leave the boat. I didn't want, so close to deliverance, to drown in a few feet of water. And so I waited. Richard Parker finished his run, and paused. He turned and faced me.

"Richard Parker," I said weakly, "we have survived. Can you believe it? I owe you more gratitude than I can express. I couldn't have done it without you. I would like to say it formally: Richard Parker, thank you. Thank you for saving my life. And now go where you must. You have known the confined freedom of the zoo for most of your life; now you will know the free confinement of a jungle. I wish you all the best with it. Watch out for Man. He is not your friend. But I hope you will remember me as a friend. I will never forget you, that is certain. You will always be with me, in my heart. And so farewell, Richard Parker, farewell. God be with you."

  


_The life you left belongs to you now. I hope someday we'll meet again._

  


With that, my companion for so long, and my friend forever, vanished into the jungles of Mexico.

  


_You find just one friend in a lifetime. On your word I can always depend. Where would I be without you as a friend?_

  


_Where would I be without you as a friend?_

  
  
  
  
  


_AN: Hope you liked it. The last quote from Pi, by the way, was taken directly from the book. He doesn't actually say it in the book, however, it was just what he wished he had said. I figured I'd let him say it though, because it's very touching, I think. Besides, he's been through a lot._

  


_Please review this, even if you hated it. I thrive on reviews._

  


_-Quee._


End file.
